


Sweet as Sugar Cookies (With Faults)

by EloraofNyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Levi, Angry Mikasa, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Smut, M/M, One Shot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), beaten Eren, levi making Eren better, levi/eren - Freeform, stuttering armin, violent levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraofNyx/pseuds/EloraofNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This contains the content of an abuse. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! If you do, then go on ahead but you have now been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar Cookies (With Faults)

**Author's Note:**

> Late for the whole Christmas thing I know but uh, here! I wrote this about 2 years ago. And if I haven't expressed it enough now, it's abusive. So don't read it if you don't like it.

Another sickening punch was embedded into Eren’s gut, and he was unable to keep what little contents he had from breakfast in his stomach that came up with a burn in his throat and out onto the white snow. Looking at the gruesome mess, the gagging sounds he made were all but appealing and his eyes flicked upward as he fell onto his knees. Looking to Levi who stared down at him with his continuous blank face he thought, God, he must really hate me. His head fell down as his lungs brought in cool satisfying air only to last a mere second before the elder male swung his leg about and he felt his boot crack into his jaw. Blood filled his mouth, spewing out to stain the pure whiteness on the ground and his face feel into it with a cold, burning sting. His ears rung slightly and he groaned while moving his arms underneath himself to push up, eyes blurred as he tried to see where Levi would strike at him next. But instead of another hit, he felt strong hands grip the back of his uniform and pull him up.

“You’ve beat up on him too much.” He heard a feminine voice growl, picking up that it was Mikasa. His eyes adjusted some, heaving out a pained breath as he was thrown over a shoulder and she was behind him. Her face showed anger, but concern filled her eyes as she was upset. 

“Tch, he’ll be fine in an hour or so.” Levi huffed, he being the one who was carrying Eren back inside. He looked around, seeing the faces of his comrades staring at him. He wondered how he looked this time; bruised and already swelling eye, blood dripping from a split lip and his uniform soiled in the same blood and vomit. Really attractive.

“But it’s Christmas, I think everyone could have gone without seeing you “discipline” him tonight. He didn’t even do anything.” She continued to argue, following them and Eren let his head drop. He hated how Mikasa acted like she was his mother, making it sound as if he wasn’t able to handle or take a beating every now again. True it did hurt, but the flogging never truly hurt as much as the fact that it was Captain Levi who labored the punishment. His thoughts were then disrupted when he was suddenly tossed onto his bed, hissing and biting on his tongue to keep from crying.

“As I have said before, the people here want surety that Eren can be handled. Especially on a holiday evening, they want to know they can enjoy it with at least one thing they won’t have to worry about.” Levi said, giving no second glance to the injured younger on the bed as he turned to lead Mikasa and himself out. “Now, leave to let him rest. One thing they don’t want is for us to baby a monster.” Eren flinched at that, closing his eyes and turning his head the other way as the two left. When he heard the door shut, he couldn’t hold back the whine and tears. Even with him being what he was, he still felt the pain for a while. And he was feeling a different sort of pain anyhow, one in his chest that tore him not physically, but mentally. He thinks I’m a monster. His throat burned as he tried to stop crying, but the feeling that was crushing him, was too much as his body was slowly healing itself. Soon enough, his mind crashed, letting him go into darkness to escape his thoughts and pains for his body to do its job.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Levi sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair and looking around. The others were all celebrating, and he watched from the side view, not really enjoying himself. Cracking his knuckles, he looked down at his hands. They were clean, but before he had washed them they had been covered in Eren’s blood. The thought didn’t change his face, but he hummed in thought as remembered his actions earlier that day. Being as how much Mikasa irritated him, she was right, he might have hurt Eren more than he really needed to. But that was for the teenagers’ safety, and he would rather have it just him be hitting and kicking him than the whole lot here that would probably kill him. Another sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, crossing his arms and kicking up a foot over his knee. Now that he thought about it, he probably even treated Eren wrongly. Levi might be putting it off that he hated Eren, but that was far from the truth, way far. Even though he could turn into a titan, Levi had nothing against him because he was still human, or at least more so than the idiots running around merrily, or rather drunkenly in the eating hall. Just then Mikasa and Armin were walking over to the Captain, the small blond holding a plate of goodies. 

“C-Captain Levi,” He said, nodding his head as he couldn’t salute and Mikasa stood there, still angry.

“Yes?” Levi huffed, standing up and waiting for what they were going to bother him with.

“We’re going to take this up to Eren, since he hasn’t shown up all night and we figure he won’t come down.” She explained, Armin nodding but waited for permission to go. Levi hummed, looking to the plate thinking how Eren was likely to be hungry and he might’ve humiliated him enough that he wouldn’t come down to eat. He looked back up, reaching for the plate and looked at Mikasa.

“How about I take the plate up to him, you two should stay here since you’re part of the few who’ll help keep some of the party animals in line.” He said, gesturing off to a few stripping down and shouting some jokes. Armin looked horrified and tried to stammer his way out of it as he gave the Captain the plate.

“Eh, b-but Captain—“ Armin attempted an argument but quickly shut up.

“Go on, I’ll be sure he gets these.” He said, waiting for them to go. The female glared at Levi and he just stared back, feeling amused by how she thought she could frighten him. He also thought it was amusing how it was obvious to most she loved Eren, but could never tell the boy how she felt. But that wasn’t going to matter, at least not tonight. When the blond finally got her to leave and settle down the obnoxious adults, he turned to go to Eren’s room. He wanted to talk to him anyway now, to make sure they had no hard feelings unless it was in their pants. Levi couldn’t help but spit out a chuckle, silencing it as he got closer to Eren’s door. He may have never been fond of Christmas or gift giving, but Levi was sure going to give him a treat other than what was on this plate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eren had woken up a few moments before, finding most of his injuries or cuts healed or left as yellow or light purple bruises. With a grunt he sat up, hearing the party downstairs and thought better about going down there. Now that he was awake again, his mind went back to what he left before blacking out. Levi hated him, and thought he was a monster. He frowned at the heartbreaking thought, shaking his head slightly and started to throw his blankets aside to get out of bed when he heard a knock on his door. Looking over as it opened, he paused when he saw Levi’s head peer in at him.

“Captain Levi…” He started, wondering what brought him up here. Levi stared at him a moment, opening the door more.

“Did I disturb you?” The elder asked, the look on his face seeming to say he didn’t care whether he did or not as he continued into his room and shut the door behind him.

“Oh, no I just woke up.” He said, eyes falling to the food that Levi held and flushed lightly as his stomach gave a dying growl to remind him he had nothing in his stomach and was hungry. He looked back up to the man’s face, embarrassed.

“Ah, Mikasa and Armin both thought you’d be hungry.” Levi said, walking over and handing him the plate. Eren stared at it dumbly for a moment before his stomach growled again and he took the food, glancing up at Levi and swore he saw a small smile before it disappeared. “It appears that they were right.” He said, taking a few steps to the side to sit on the end of the bed. Eren watched cautiously, picking up a little square fudge piece and ate it. He gave a quiet moan as it melted in his mouth and smoothed its way down his throat. “It’s good then?” Levi asked and Eren had almost completely forgot that he was there.

“Yes, it’s delicious. Thank you, for bringing it up to me.” He thanked him, his head nodding before he stopped and saw that smile on Levi’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” The captain said, looking at him in a seemingly odd way. Is he judging me now? Eren wondered, his stomach suddenly feeling queasy as he looked at his plate. “However, I also wanted to talk to you about earlier.” Levi continued, and he looked up to see that the other was looking off toward the door in thought. “What I said, about you being a monster. I said it out of truth, not out of personal feelings.” His dark eyes were then back on the younger, making him gulp and shrink back some.

“Oh…” Was all he could say at first, looking down as he bit on the inside of his cheek before opening his mouth to speak. “Then, what do you really think of me?” He inquired, immediately wishing he hadn’t as Levi wasn’t really the one to answer such personal questions. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, or maybe it was the small hope for some sort of affection, no matter how small it was, that wanted to know. But at least he knew that he didn’t think he was an actual monster, and he could eat now. He picked up a sugar cookie, nibbling on as he glanced around the room. Eren hadn’t realized that Levi had been staring at him until the other cleared his throat and his attention was brought to him. He also hadn’t realized that Levi had also moved closer to him, having been satisfying his stomach he then felt rude for eating in front of him. “Uh, would you like something?” He offered out the plate and the elder looked down to it then up again.

“No thanks, I only enjoy sugar cookies.” He said, Eren hearing that the tone in his voice had dropped as he leaned toward him. He felt himself start to tremble lightly and nervously swallow the last of the cookie in his mouth.

“Oh, I-I just ate it…” He stuttered, now upset with himself for not offering him any food before he even started to eat anything. Then Levi shot a hand out near his face, making Eren flinch and freeze when he felt that hand hook onto the back of his neck and pull him closer to the others face. 

“That’s alright,” The elder said, leaning in closer to Eren’s reddening face who squeaked when he felt his wet tongue flick over his lips. “I like the after taste anyhow.” Levi‘s breath was hot and his lips were firm when he finally closed the distance between their faces, leaving Eren’s dark blue eyes to widen in surprise. He would never have expected Captain Levi to do such a thing as kiss him, much less lay a hand on him that wasn’t one of violence. He then felt the plate slip from the hold of his hand and slide off the bed into the floor as the shorter male shifted, now in a position that straddled himself on Eren’s lap to sit up on his knees and deepen the kiss. 

“C-Captain…?” He breathed in confusion, hands gripped into the sheets at his sides as he tried to focus on his eyes and regain the air he lost. They were filled with a dark sort of consuming look, one that brought a strange warmth in Eren’s body and made him want to melt. “What are you doing?” He asked after swallowing on air, dazed as Levi pulled away and slid his hand from the back of his neck to his jaw which still felt a little sore.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The elder asked, his fingers gentle as they rubbed over the light purple spread on his skin. “I’m going to make you feel better, since I’m the one who made you feel bad.” His voice was quieter than a whisper, and Eren had to hold his breath to even try and hear what he even said. That’s when he thought he was either dead or dreaming, seeing as how he’d had dreams like this before when Levi, well when Levi doctored him you could say.

“You don’t…have to.” He said, sucking in a breath and shivering after the other pulled in closer again and kissed the soft spot underneath his ear. His eyes squeezed shut when he then felt the nip from the Captain’s teeth and light tug on his skin, bringing one of his hands to clumsily grasp at the sleeve of his arm and attempt to push him back. “Hn, L-Levi?”

“I know I don’t have to, Eren. The thing is,” He started, pausing to kiss the small bite of affection and pull his hand from his sleeve and start tugging off his jacket. “I want to.” He finalized, Eren looking at him with those eyes again and finding himself being overpowered with that look again. He wants to do this? His mind rang happily, the sound of his heart pounding finally reaching his ears as he wasn’t afraid to listen to it for the time being. His jacket was off now, Levi now pulling off his boots and making his way up into Eren’s shirt with hand that felt over everything. The youngers breath hitched when he felt the others fingertips brush over his nipple, it hardening in reaction to just the light contact. “Sensitive much?” Levi chuckled in question, kissing him again but more slowly.

“Nnn..” Eren gave a small whine-moan combination, never hearing him laugh before or be touched. His shirt went up farther, the elder now pulling it up over his head while his one hand busied with tweaking the hard nub. When the shirt was off, to the floor it went with the candies. Bare chested, Eren knew Levi could see how he was starting to breathe in deeper from the struggle he was having that wasn’t exactly a painful one. Seeing the smile that formed on the man’s lips, his heart jumped faster and his lungs expanded only to pause mid process when Levi leaned in to take his unoccupied bud to his lips. After a few licks with a bite, followed by a tug, Eren moaned out as quietly as he could. His back was arching, making his body move closer to the others. With his mind clouding over from all the wonderful feelings, he let his wants take control, his hand going back to grip Levi’s sleeve again, but this time he pulled for indication that he wanted it to come off. He was answered with a nip and a pinch, making him whine but it was soothed with soft rub and a lick before the other pulled away. 

Eren watched with lust hazed eyes, catching every stretch of muscle in Levi as he removed his jacket and shirt together, ridding them in a simple tug upward. He bit his on his lip, the other going further and removed his pants and boots to leave himself fully naked. The teen couldn’t suppress the groan when his eyes fell to the others girth, and a sudden nervousness swept through him. This isn’t a dream…This is really Levi. The surety of it now was almost frightening, seeing as how they were already in a place to where Eren couldn’t possibly stop what was bound to happen, even if he wanted to. Then off were his boots, clunking to the ground while the elder pulled from the hem of his pants down. His needs were made clear once the last article of clothing was removed, and he sat there panting in wait under Levi’s stare. 

Then it was Levi who groaned, bringing Eren’s attention to his face as he was pulled by his legs to lay flat on the bed underneath him. That made more of a difference, actually being underneath the smaller, dominate male and being completely vulnerable was more of a turn on for him. But then his thoughts were gone again, Levi’s lips crashing down on his. The others tongue won an effortless battle to control his mouth, licking over his teeth and colliding with his own. Then the moans reared up again as Levi’s hips pressed down, making Eren’s lift upward some and rub. 

“Don’t.” Levi growled, leaving Eren to tense up with a small whine. “I’m already trying to control myself enough as it is...” He breathed, the smaller smiling slightly and disobeying as he ground himself upward again on the others erection. Another growl was emitted from the elder’s throat as he roughly grinded down and kissed Eren, biting on his lower lip. One hand he could feel on his chest again, rubbing and kneading and the other reach between their bodies and grab his cock. He moaned out again, back arching into the others hand when it squeezed and stroked slowly. Levi was smirking again, kissing along his jaw and down his neck as he watched what he was doing. Catching the bead of precum from his tip, making sure to slick his fingers with what Eren tried to withhold but leaked out anyway. “I bet you taste better than that cookie did.” He whispered huskily, the younger only able to groan in response as he watched Levi sit up and scoot downward to face his straining rod.

“Uhn, L-Levi…ah-aaaah~” His words were interrupted when the Captain’s mouth encircled around him, licking and giving a suck. His younger body shook and his hands scrabbled for something to pull at, that something soon became the elder’s hair and he tugged gently. More moans filled the once quiet room, accompanied by the slurping sounds that Levi made for a while before pulling off with a pop and Eren’s hand fell to his side. “Why’d y-you stop?” Eren whined, panting hard and stilling as the other sat up and licked on his own fingers.

“Stop asking so many questions, Eren.” Levi said, mumbling another comment as he spread the teen’s legs and snugged himself between them, leaving enough room for his wetted hand to slip in between and let a finger probe his outer ring of hot muscle. Eren not used to the feeling jerked upward some, only to be forced down with the others free hand and was kept there. “Don’t fight it; it’ll make later things more comfortable.” He ordered, and slid the finger inside to breach Eren’s walls. The younger bit back small whines, only allowing himself to just wince from the mild burning sting within his being. Levi started out slowly, twisting the one finger and letting it glide in and out before adding a second. Trying not to tense, the elder growled again and leaned over to kiss him for any distractions. That seemed to help as he scissored his appendages and stretched his hole further. Eren’s body was in a sort of twitching fit, his arms having managed to find their way wrapped around the older male’s shoulders as he kissed him and finally started to move on the fingers that probed him.

“Please…j-just do it already Levi.” He begged, almost cooing when the fingers left after a flick and his hips were grabbed. With a small yelp, he was then filled instead with Levi’s dick, wincing as he might’ve wanted more stretching, but it was much warmer and a bit softer. A strangled moan got caught in the younger’s throat, his back arching upward slowly as the Captain sheathed himself fully into his heat. 

“Now,” Levi had started to chuckle again, those dark eyes looking into Eren’s as he breathed in raggedly. “Is where the fun begins.” And that was the only sense of warning the younger got before the elder’s hips pulled back to snap inward again. Eren gave a sharp yell but Levi hushed him with kisses, starting with an already quick pace into him. It didn’t help that the both of them were already so hard that they wanted a quick relief, Levi having gone the whole time without being touched while he teased Eren found it was now worth the wait. And despite the burning pain and boiling heat that coiled in his stomach, Eren’s hands clawed at the elder’s back as his body moved with the speeding rhythm. 

Harder and faster, the Captain pounded continuously into the younger’s ass, finding the sweet spot in Eren who arched and gave a rather loud cry of pleasure. The dirty wet sounds their bodies made echoed within the room, their growls and moans muffled by sloppy kisses and bites to each other’s lips or skin. One would think they would’ve been heard by the party downstairs, the sound of the bed racking upstairs being heard by some who quickly passed it off due to their lack of being sober. After more intense thrusts, the teen wasn’t able to keep himself from cumming hard over both of their sweaty bodies with an orgasmic scream. Levi cursed, hissing through his teeth as Eren’s muscles tightened around his prick because of his release and it took more effort to keep going until his body too, could no longer hold in. So following the younger suit, the other came inside of him with a surprising call of Eren’s name. 

Breathe was all they could manage to do for a while, both of them staring in each other’s eyes as their chests rose and fell and bodies shook. Levi then pulled out with a softer groan, his face back to the one it wore before with the uncaring expression. But he leaned over to the floor and picked up one of their shirts, the teen watching tiredly as he cleaned the sticky substance from his abdomen and cleaned himself to prove otherwise. Eren wasn’t sure how to react now, the aftermath of their sex leaving him drained and unable to move. The bed creaked quietly as the elder moved to lay beside him, turning into his side with his back to him, looking at him in wait. 

“Uh…” Eren managed, blinking slowly while moving weakly onto his side. Levi hummed and reached to gently grab his left arm and pull it to wrap around him, telling the younger he wanted to snuggle. When both were comfortable, the teen sighed heavily then listened to the silence. He thought that the party downstairs must have been over, seeing as how he heard nothing else but the Captain’s soft breathing. Realizing that, Eren let his arm pull him a bit closer against him and let his nose rest in his hair. 

“Merry Christmas, Eren.” Levi mumbled as he was already falling asleep, Eren’s eyes widening some as he flushed and gave a small smile while nosing his way into the others neck.

“Merry Christmas, Captain Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a few years ago, I wrote this for my best friend at the time. She was really into Eren/Levi, so I tried really, really hard on this. It's just a one shot, and it's really just a beat up and fuck, I hadn't really watched all that much AoT until recently so if the characters are OOC please forgive me. Also, further apologies to if this offends anyone, with some nicely put advice, I'll be revamping this into a chapter fanfic at some point to redeem and hopefully have a better fanfic.


End file.
